


It Never Felt Right Calling This Just Friends

by bullshit_butler



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: Arson, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I wrote this a while ago, Mademis, Madison is soft, Romantic Fluff, Silas and Desmond and Quinn are just mentioned, i actually like this lol, it could be both, so I Artemis tbh, this is really soft, this is what happens when you let me both write and watch wwg, well Desmond and Quinn are like in the scene but just in the background, why don’t you look at that I still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: In a matter of seconds, Artemis’ focus went from the hut in the forest to the person kissing her. It took her a second react to it but then she returned the kiss quickly, apparently wanting to have done this for multiple days now.
Relationships: Desmond Brewer/Quinn Cassidy, Madison Reynolds/Artemis Schue-Horyn, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	It Never Felt Right Calling This Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A little soft Mademis/Arson thing cuz I can

“Werewolves” Artemis breathed as she slammed her back against the wall of the small hut. Just the thought of what could possibly be in there sent her running back towards the Dead Canary. She stopped right outside to catch her breath and to calm down a little. If Silas was still in there, she didn’t want to make him think she was scared or in any way flustered. She also wanted to appear put together and strong in front of Madison. 

That was something Artemis couldn’t quite explain to herself. Why she wanted to appear a certain way to someone she had only just known. She never really cared what people thought of her. That’s what got her far in this business. She was persistent and independent. But something about Madison made her want to be around her constantly. It was a feeling that just kept growing and growing. 

Artemis took a few deep breathes before stepping inside the empty pub. The only people in residence there at that moment were Desmond, Quinn, and Madison. As soon as she saw Artemis walk in the door, Madison shot out of her seat and walked quickly over to her.

“Are you alright, Artemis?” Madison asked almost lovingly to the other woman. She had a look of concern on her face. 

“Yeah I’m alright just tired” Artemis replied, watching the look on Madison’s face shift into a relieved one.

“Good. I was worried that something had happened to you.” 

“Yeah I’m alright. That Silas Torson gets me really angry.”

“Yeah I understand. Uh, can I give you something? I ”

“Yeah go ahead”

Madison faltered for a little bit before leaning forward and catching Artemis’ lips in a soft kiss. In a matter of seconds, Artemis’ focus went from the hut in the forest to the person kissing her. It took her a second react to it but then she returned the kiss quickly, apparently wanting to have done this for multiple days now. It was full of feelings but it wasn’t forced or hard. It was passionate it a calming and soft way. They couldn’t see but Desmond and Quinn were smirking off to the side.

“So, uh, yeah that’s what I wanted to give you. Feel free to give it back anytime.” Madison smiled sheepishly, a flush growing evident on her cheeks.

“I think I’ll give it back right now.” Artemis said with a small smirk as she pulled Madison back into the kiss, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha yeah 
> 
> Do you call it Mademis or Arson?? I call it Mademis and it makes me feel old cuz everyone else calls it Arson


End file.
